


Wash with Care

by Swanyu_Tales



Series: Quarantink Challenge [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, Jun has a pet raccoon, Quarantink, learning how to function
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: Jun tries to help Yuzuru learn how to wash his own clothes, but things take a wildly unexpected turn.
Relationships: Jun Hwan Cha & Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666393
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Wash with Care

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of quarantink has been a blast. I wasn't sure how I would deal with the prompt of washing machine, but here we are. I was chatting with my mom about it and she made some suggestions that led me to this mess. Thank you to Cressy for looking this over for me! Enjoy(?)!

Jun sighed as Yuzuru put a red shirt with a load of white clothes. He was trying to teach him how to do laundry. Yuzuru's mother had given up and he was desperate to learn how to stop destroying his clothes.

"Yuzuru, reds and lights don't mix. Try again." 

Yuzuru nodded and removed the red shirt before adding his detergent. Jun smiled and went to get a drink, as it seemed Yuzuru finally got it. A few moments later, the other man appeared, heading to his room. All seemed well, until the scratching noises began, followed by a small thud from the washer.

They glanced at each other before dashing over and opening the lid to see a raccoon frantically swimming around in the water. Jun screeched, noticing that the washer was about to start a spin cycle, plucked the creature out, and toweled it off.

"Why was my pet raccoon in the wash, Yuzuru?"

"I didn't put it there! The lid was open because I remembered I had something else to put in, he must have crawled in! At least it's clean now?"

Jun glared briefly, but couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "I guess that is true."


End file.
